


Target practice

by Hyperwolfy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow 3x08, M/M, Sparring, Target Practice, awkward Felicity, grumpy oliver, implied fluff, puppy Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperwolfy/pseuds/Hyperwolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just got some lucky shots in, but maybe if your supply of arrows is as big as your ego you might stand a really tiny chance against me."</p><p>"My ego, or did you mean yours?"</p><p> </p><p>The fight in which Barry and Oliver are up to no good...<br/>What could have happened at the end of Arrow 3x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target practice

**Author's Note:**

> For a long time now I'm a big fan of fanfiction, but has been years that I even wrote anything, let alone a story So a bit nervous about this and I hope it's a good way for me to start writing a bit.
> 
> A very big thank you to MrsdeLancier for giving me the spark, being my Beta reader and cheering me on to write and post this piece. Couldn't have done it without you!

The place they entered was one Oliver picked out himself. He knew this had the space and privacy they needed if they wanted to have a chance to give it their all. It hadn't been used for ages. Just endless long empty space for Barry to run and for him to move around freely. The younger man looked like an excited puppy taking in his surroundings. It was no wonder that his ability came out as super speed, puppies had trouble with sitting still.

After giving Felicity their location, you never knew in this city when that information would come in handy for the rest of the team, both turned off their communication devices and took off their masks. Nobody was here to see them, Oliver had checked several times. Call it paranoid but with the name they both had made for themselves as their alter ego's you could never be sure enough. Last thing both men needed was one person with a phone to witness what the archer had planned for the two of them.

"You could have invited everybody, they'd like this." Barry teased as the two started their walk side by side to the center of the hall.

"Well, no, they would love this, but this is just for the two of us. "  
The archer felt a small pang of jealousy creeping up but he quickly shoved it away, why would it bother him so much that Barry wanted to share everything with everybody? No let's not think about that just keep on looking straight ahead.

"You mean, the one of you. This was your idea."  
It was clear to see that the speedster tried to keep the grin off his face as he looked at the other for a reaction.

"You can't expect me to believe that you don't want to know, once and for all, who would win. Me or you." He couldn't help keeping the teasing tone out of his voice and the smile the younger one gave only boosted his good mood. Man that boy could smile. It had to ability to melt his rough and maybe grumpy exterior he had built up over the years after the accident and bring out the fun teasing boy in him once more.

"You mean if you don't shoot me in the back."  
Barry shot back. Clearly that was still a sour spot for the speedster. It was hard to keep the grin off his own face this time as he thought back about their last session together. That had been such a good lesson.

"You got to get over that, Barry." Oliver grunted out quickly so he could try to keep his tough-guy act intact.

"Ok, I have super powers." Clearly Barry's ego mode was on. "You have arrows that run out."

"I have strategy and tactical awareness."

"When I'm fighting you, it's literally like you're standing still."

Chuckles escaped from Oliver before he even knew it. He loved to banter with the speedster. It came so easily when they were together. A longing to never let this moment end came over the archer but once again he tried to surpress these feelings. Now wasn't the time to get distracted and he would never allow it.

"That's tough talk, you ready to back it up?"

"Oh, yeah."  
Did the he really had to moan it like that. Oliver shuddered. If the boy kept on making noises like that his suit would become very uncomfortable soon. Better to create some distance between them and get started already. Maybe shooting some arrows at the other would bring him back to his fighting mode and keep his mind from wandering.

"Hey, by the way" The sudden hint of seriousness in the younger mans voice made him turn around. Looking Barry in the eyes for the first time this evening, but quickly averting his gaze.

"Yeah?"

"You were wrong. When you told me I could inspire people, you said you couldn't. But you were wrong. You can inspire." The tone of Barry's voice as he said this was so sincere and touching that Oliver couldn't help but look a bit surprised at the other man. He had thought the entire night would be filled with cocky and witty remarks at each other, not heart felt conversations. He was never good at those.

"Not as the Arrow, that guy's a douche."  
Ah, there was the witty tone Oliver knew of the speedster and he couldn't help but laugh out loud at the comment.

"But as Oliver Queen." Barry finessed, gazing at Oliver with a look that said so much. That he was serious, looked up to him and so much more that Oliver wouldn't allow him self to think too hard about it.  
The feelings that almost rose to the surface from such a small compliment kept him quiet for a while. Processing what to do with this and the man in front of him. 

"Thank you." He finally said, thinking if they should go on to this road. No this wasn't why they where here. "Since we're sharing, you were wrong, too." 

"When?" 

"Right now. Because you think you can kick my ass. I can tell." Now it was his turn to be smug and it worked if the smirk on Barry's face said anything. 

"All right, well, if you think you can kick mine, you better do it fast."

Oliver chuckled at the pun the other tried the make. Turning his back to him and walking away to create some distance between them. It was about time they got down to business.

"I get it, Barry, I get it. You're fast."

Even with his back turned he heard the other getting excited. A whoosh of air told him that the speedster at created some distance of his own, Clearly wanting to have the space to charge. That was fine by him. Long distance only suited the archer more.  
Turning around he put on his mask and hood. Now the time of Oliver was over and the Arrows turn to fight. Seeing as Barry donned his own mask again the Flash had entered the game.

Taking his stance he mentally prepared him self for the fight to come, but he couldn't help keeping a bit of playfulness in him. This also was a bit for fun and he had to admit he probably would do almost anything for Barry to keep on smiling like that. Now it really was time to start.

"Ready!"

"Set..." 

Before the speedster could finish Oliver had readied his bow and shot the first arrow, not that he thought that would trow Barry off balance. And he was proven right when his arrow was caught out of the air by a very smug Flash. Arrow after arrow got shot and caught as the other man got more momentum and sped towards him. Calculating how long it would take, knowing by now how fast the other could be, before the other would reach him Oliver waited till the last second, ducked and rolled. The blow the speedster was aiming for missed over him and he rewarded the younger man with a hard blow of his own form his bow against the speedsters knees.

Barry must have buckled forward but before he knew it the other had recovered himself and was once again ready to attack. It became a battle they both had hoped for. Even tough barry could catch and avoid most of his attacks he managed to surprise the flash several time by quickly changing tactics and use of surroundings.

"I thought you said I literally would stand still for you when you move and yet I can hit you. You must not be as fast as you thought you would be" Oliver couldn't help keeping up the teasing they had started earlier.

"You just got some lucky shots in, but maybe if your supply of arrows is as big as your ego you might stand a really tiny chance against me."

"My ego, or did you mean yours?"

So they went on for awhile. Shooting, catching, punching, douching, kicking, running, rolling, jumping and most of all playfully teasing each other. Until Oliver made a very small tactical error and ended up being pinned by Barry to one of the halls pillars. Breathing deeply he wondered what to do next. He had to admit, keeping up with barry's speed did wear him out a little bit. Almost ready to make his next move the archer stopped in surprise when the speedster carefully pulled down his green hood and placed a tender hand on his mask.

"What are you doing, Barry?" His words came out rough with a hint of husk. He swallowed and waited what the other would do next, almost not daring to move, feeling that might scare the younger man off.

"Just admiring my own work up close." Barry replied, a soft lazy grin forming on his face. "Didn’t really have the chance yet to see it so closely like this on your face. It seems I did a really good job making the mask as fitting like this when I could only guess which sizes to shape it."

"Feeding your own ego seems to be a new habit of yours lately." The soft caresses on the edge of his mask and face where really starting to distract Oliver and he couldn't keep the low husk from his voice "Be careful or you will become too cocky for your own good."

The grin on Barry's face grew only larger as he leaned forward, their faces almost touching, his tone almost sultry and whispering. "Yeah? And what are you going to about that?"

"Oh I could show you right now"

 

Felicity knew that Oliver and Barry wanted their privacy with their little fight thing, but man was she curious what was happening. She focussed on the things she had yet to do and tried her hardest not to look for camera footage in the neighborhood. She caved a short while. If Digg or Roy where still here, she would say it was for extra safety. They couldn't have footage of the arrow and the flash having a go at it leak out. No, she had to check for them. Sadly after thoroughly searching every camera and feed at the coordinates given by Oliver earlier she came up empty. The man must have had taken matters into his own hands to secure the area from spying camera's. Such a shame.

Sighing she packed her bag and closed everything off in the Arrow cave, pardon foundry, and made her way to her car. Ready to end this day with a nice cup of tea, a blanket and maybe watch something on Netflix. What made her park the car at the location of the two masked fighters she wasn't sure, but if she was here already it wouldn't hurt to take a small peak. Sneaking in the best way she could, the blond wondered if the two where still busy or had already left as she almost reached the corner. It seemed so quiet that she feared it was over already, until she heard a moan. She froze, not daring to take another step. That had to be Barry and it wasn't an I'm injured moan but more this feels so good moan. No, she had to be imagining things.

"Ow man this is so good" Barry's groaning voice echoed clearly through the empty hall and so did Oliver grunting in response.

The blood rushed to Felicity's face as she panicked about what to do next, mind spinning as what possibly could be going on. Ovviously her mind belonged in the gutter by jumping to the first conclusion that the two were doing a different kind of sparring. But no they couldn't be doing that. There had to be an other explanation. Oliver never really showed signs in being interested in men if the string of women he had been with was any indication and than there was the whole thing that was going one between them. Or had the former billionaire moved one and found comfort in the arms of the young cute and dorkable speedster from Central City. They did have some chemistry between them but she thought it was just a brotherly friendship. Oh, what was she thinking! Of course something else is going on. She just had to turn the corner and see for herself but stopped when again she heard them talk.

"Why did you stop?"  
Felicity could almost hear the pout in the younger mans voice.

"Stop fidgeting." Oliver chuckled.

"Hmmm I just want to know how you learned to do that. Did not expect it."

"Learned a lot of things in those five years. So just relax and let me do the work."

The soft rustling of clothes reached the IT expert’s ears as did the low humming. This could not be happening. She would be happy for them if this made them happy but she wasn't sure if she wanted to confirm her thoughts or leave and avoid a very awkward situation. She settled for taking a look. It was going to be awkward either way as she knew her own rambling on the wrong things. Taking a deep breath she mentally prepared herself for the scene she might enter and took the last steps around the corner.

There, a little bit further away from her she spotted the boys sitting on the floor. Barry in only his boxers almost hanging over the older mans shoulder as he watched how the Arrow, of all people, was sewing up the red flash costume.

"Oh thank god you guys aren't having sex!" she shouted out loud and started walking towards the two, who looked up in surprise by her entry. "Not that it's wrong if you did have sex with each other. I'm not judging! I just don't know if I wanted to see that. That would be awkward and everything, like this rambling is becoming. Okay I will shut up now."  
She finished after seeing the one eyebrow arched up look Oliver mastered so well being thrown her way. 

"Felicity, what are you doing here?" The archer grunted a bit roughly and that earned a smug smirk from the speedster.

"Don't mind him, he's just a bit grumpy because he lost the fight" Barry chuckled as Oliver threw him a glare. He simply held up the red suit that was clearly full of arrow holes, half of them already neatly stitched together by the archer.

"I beg to differ, just look at all the damage I did to your suit."

"I'm just hard to keep down no matter how many times you penetrate me."

Silence fell over all three of them.

"With arrows I mean!" The speedster yelped after he realized what he just said, a bright red blush creeping up his face and Felicity really knew how he felt right now.

"Uhm okay, you know what guys I'm just going to go. I eh can talk about the other stuff later." trying to save her self out of the mess that was starting to form. " So I'll leave you alone now so you can keep on poking each other’s holes… Ehm I mean sparring and apparently sewing. Just normal things, well as normal as sparring between one with super speed and other crazy fighting moves can get. And after fixing each other up as real friends do. That has benefits, well not to imply that you are friends with benefits. That's totally not what I'm saying here." 

Felicity kept on rambling not noticing how stuck she became in her own head. "Again, have fun with rolling around. Sparring I mean. No sex, no man on man action around here!"

Quickly se made her exit, cursing her self for the umpteenth time for her own weird and awkward way of rambling. 

The boys watched her go, not quite sure what just happened. Oliver shook his head fondly has the other blond vanished from sight and hearing distance turning to the other to see a big grin creeping up his face.

"Good thing that see wasn't here a bit earlier or she would have seen what other skills those hands of yours have."

Oliver chuckled and replied by giving a tender kiss on the younger mans lips.


End file.
